A sputtering apparatus typically includes a target tube that includes a magnetic target material, and a magnet bar that is inserted into the target tube. The magnetic properties of the magnetic target material cause an attractive force between the target material and the magnet bar. This attractive force is large enough to create a substantial force between an inner surface of the target tube and the magnet bar, which makes insertion and removal of the magnet bar into and from the target tube difficult.